hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaleb Uzi/Cosmos Raid
Kaleb Uzi (カレブウジ Karebu Uji) is a playable combatant in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. Returning to his role from the anime, Shinya Hamazoe voices this character. In Cosmos Raid Excelsior, he is given the nickname A Repentant Deadeye. Biography His birthdate is September 11. 31 years old. He had a childhood that was less than stellar, being forced to deal with the many altercations between his profane mother and a meek dad. The Uzi family relocated constantly due to a combination of money troubles and noise complaints. Appropriately enough considering their surname, firearms came naturally to them, as the clan housed an impressive collection of heat purchased by Kaleb's mom, explaining the financial problems. At one point, Kaleb had a discussion with his father on the topic of that other guardian, and told him about a therapist who helps out dysfunctional tribes. Behind Mrs. Uzi's back, he agreed to his son's wish so long as they could lie to her about there being a new gun show in town. Unfortunately, on the day they were going to pay a visit to the shrink, Kaleb encountered a terrifying scenario: when he was ready to get into the station wagon, he saw Mr. Uzi's lifeless body! He witnessed the pool of blood his papa was lying in, and then turned around only to notice a distant-looking Mrs. Uzi. The latter revealed to her own son that she shot him point blank in the head, prompting the child to run away crying and screaming. Still confused by the events that had occurred, he dialed 911 and tried to have his mom arrested. Right when he was about to talk, the sole remaining parent threw the phone onto the ground and elbowed her kid hard in the chest region. Reaching the nearest knife, she aimed it at his neck while shooting both his hands off. Just the sight of it all caused him to black out, but he shockingly did not die. Diving deep into his subconscious, he gained a thirst for power and wanted it badly in order to be free from the abuse. When he woke up, urgent strength coursed through his veins, allowing him to knock Mrs. Uzi unconscious. But as he was fixing to call for help, his soma had different plans. The hands that were separated had disintegrated whilst Kaleb received artificial dukes that could transform into (get this) uzis. By sheer accident, he wound up killing his mother, a moment that would forever haunt him for the rest of his days. When he debuted in the show, he saw a radical shift in personality compared to how he was as a young boy. The closest the show's first season had to a central antagonist. Before turning over a new leaf, Kaleb was the untrustworthy kind who didn't fret over killing whoever he perceived to be a threat to him. He acquired an odd quirk of reciting prayers at least seconds prior to the beginning of his hunting season. Despite the normally calm composure he possessed, if he was ever talked down to or felt outsmarted, he'd get furious and started cussing up a storm. In the context of the show's second season, though he didn't serve any time in prison, he severed his ties with the dark side. The people Kaleb had a desire to eliminate (e.g. Brendan Albright) were taken off his shitlist, and he is now under Bryce Irvine's supervision. He is also walking on the paths of both atonement and self-examination. In CR's storyline, he is cordially invited to participate in a tournament favoring fighters from all across the universe. Getting permission from Irvine to do so, Kaleb enters the fray in the hopes that he can continue redeeming himself. Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Select Screen *"So it's come to this..." *"One shot is all I need!" *"Withdraw right now." Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) Victory Text (Versus) *"Keep this up and you'll be at death's door. Quit the foolishness and get out of here." *"'How fast are my bullets'? They were at least quick enough to stop you in your tracks." *"If I wasn't a changed man, then you'd be in Heaven by now. Thank those lucky stars." *"Didn't have to reload my guns once." *"You have 'it', but you're not actually using 'it'. Why did I even bother?" *"With just the clothes on my back and these changeable meathooks, I can push forward!" *"Forgive me..." *"The past me would've had a harder time making you admit defeat." Trivia